The Past Brings Us Back
by chocolatexpresso
Summary: A sex tape from the past resurfaces, and complicates the lives of our Tree Hill residents. Yet, people reconnect and relationships are rekindled. Could this tape actually bring some good in to their lives?


The party was going completely fine, great actually. Haley was walking, well, limping, from room to room. Lucas was talking to Skillz on a couch in the family room. Peyton was talking to Nathan in the kitchen. Brooke was leaning against a wall, Chase whispering something in her ear, which caused her to break in to an obnoxious, yet graceful, giggle.

Peyton grinned at Nathan, "Don't be scared, Nate. You'll make a great dad."

Nathan nodded as he sipped the beer in his hand, his voice lowering, "…I know. It's just…Remember when we thought you were pregnant, at the end of tenth grade?"

Peyton snarled, "Yeah. And, we got in that big fight at Brooke's house, and I left the party pissed as hell. No…wait, that was every weekend!"

Peyton laughed as Nathan shook his head and smiled.

Peyton smiled Nathan, "How's Haley?"

Nathan shrugged, "She's good, I guess. I mean, physically, she's doing so much better. I just don't think she's completely over the fact that I was the cause of her accident. She doesn't get why I hide something from her."

Peyton smiled sympathetically, "Just tell her about the many fights we got in to because of your lying and hiding. She'll get over it."

Nathan nodded and smiled sadly, "Yeah. Maybe."

Peyton nodded and grabbed Nathan's cup, taking a long sip from it, "How is Haley?" 

Nathan looked up at her, "You just asked me that." 

Peyton nodded, "Oh yeah. Right."

Nathan looked at her strangely, "What?"

Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes, "Nothing. You know me, I'm just out of it again."

Nathan nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah. I do know you. We dated for like a decade."

Peyton slapped his arm playfully, "No. Actually, I put up with you for 'like a decade.'"

Nathan laughed quietly, "Yeah. But, really. What's going on between you and Haley?"

Peyton smirked, "Oh, did you find out about us making out last weekend at Rachel's party?"

Nathan's eyebrows raised, "What?"

Peyton sighed, "Haley and I…We used to be so close, you know? I mean, not exactly how Brooke and I used to be, or how her and Lucas were, I mean are…When she came back, I wasn't her biggest fan. And, then…She moved in with Brooke. And, that's great, and I mean that's good for Brooke, to have a friend, well, a best friend again…"

Nathan nodded, beginning to feel sorry for Peyton.

Peyton shrugged, "It's just, I mean, I know this sounds immature but…Brooke didn't even like Haley before, you know? I mean, Haley and I were really close before she even considered Brooke her friend. Anyway, my friendship with Brooke is officially over for the fourteenth time. And, I don't know…I could just use a friend. And, well, Haley's not really an option right now..So-"

"Why not?" Nathan interjected.

Peyton laughed bitterly, "Well, her and Brooke are like best friends. And, I mean…We haven't really had a real conversation in a while. And, I'm not including that time when-"

"Hey Peyton. Nathan, can you run to the car and grab a bottle of water for me?" Haley asked, taking a seat next to Peyton.

Nathan nodded and shot Peyton a soft smile, "Yeah. Just wait here till I get back." 

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled, "Hey Peyt."

Peyton smiled awkwardly and nodded, "Hey…So, how are you, Haley?"

…

Nathan walked in to the house the Vitamin Water in his hand.

Haley and Peyton walked in to the family room, all smiles, and Nathan nodded towards them.

"Eh yo, Nate. I just put in this tape of all your basketball highlights

from ninth to tenth grade," Skillz yelled

Peyton and Haley took a seat on the sofa next to Lucas and Skillz, Peyton leaning in to Lucas' body.

Nathan nodded absentmindedly, and walked in to the kitchen to grab a glass for Haley.

The tape paused momentarily, before a boy and girl appeared on the screen. Everyone's jaw dropped slightly, and the whispering began. It didn't take long to realize that this was definitely a sex tape, and the boy and girl happened to be Brooke and Nathan.

Nathan walked back in to the room and his eyes immediately widened, "Holy shit. What the hell, Skillz? Shut it off!"

Skillz walked towards the TV but was stopped by Haley's voice.

Haley shook her head, "No. Leave it on."

Nathan's eyebrows raised, "Haley!" 

Peyton continued to stare at the TV, "This is old. They both look younger. This was a couple years ago."

Nathan's focus went from Haley to Peyton, who now looked extremely angry.

Lucas looked very shocked as well and was at a loss for words. Brooke's jaw was on the ground and Chase was debating whether to watch or pretend like the tape wasn't playing at all.

Peyton stood up slowly, completely forgetting that all these other people were in the room, "This tape was taken when we were together. I can tell."

Nathan paused momentarily, "…Peyton…"

Peyton's jaw clenched, "First. When did this happen?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know. After…We had that fight, it was Brooke's party…The night we lost against Bear Creek."

"That was the night I told you I thought I was pregnant!" Peyton screamed.

"…Peyton, I was drunk. And, we just finished fighting. I completely forgot about this," Nathan spoke, obviously embarrassed and feeling guilty.

Everyone turned their attention towards the TV, the people who didn't continue watching it, as it seemed the setting changed on the tape. 

_It seemed that Brooke had just turned the camera on and was waving at it, smiling softly. _

"…_Brooke Davis here. As to why, I'm here with Nathan Scott, I have no idea. But, I do have a massive hangover. And, I saw the camera, figured I'd fill you in a bit…" _

"…_Oh my god. I just slept with Nathan…Oh my god…" Brooke murmured softly, her face now wearing an expression of pure worry and nervousness. _

_Brooke turned to her side, and watched Nathan sleep, a small smile crept on to her face. _

"…_As horrible as this sounds, Peyton is my best friend. And, sometimes I just wish that I had what her and Nathan have. I mean, they fight all the time…but, it's so obvious they're in love. It's like super angsty passionate love…I wish I had that…"  
_

_Brooke smiled as she moved her body closer to Nathan's, their bodies weren't touching yet, but they were close enough. _

_Brooke turned towards the camera, "…I've slept with a lot of guys, God knows how many…"  
_

This caused many people who were watching the tape to snicker and whisper things through out the room.

"…_But, with Nathan, I just felt so wanted…It felt good to be wanted…" Brooke laughed to herself. "I feel like I'm on MTV Diary or something like that."_

Brooke could feel Nathan stirring next to her. 

"_God Peyton…" Nathan murmured, before adjusting himself slightly and turning his face so he was now facing the wall. _

_Brooke's face fell, and her smile was now a frown, she reached towards the camera and it stopped the recording._

Skillz walked towards the TV and turned it off. The room was quiet and silent.

Haley rolled her eyes, "You can leave now!" 

Rachel snarled, "And, miss the show?"

Haley walked towards her, "Now, super slut."

Rachel laughed, "Okay, fat girl. After you pop that 'thing' out, you may want to hit the gym. Otherwise, someone may just steal Nathan away from you. Again."

Haley laughed, grabbing a hold of Rachel's chin, drawing her closer to her, "Sorry Rachel, but the failed attempts of seducing my husband don't count."

People slowly began pouring out of the room. Brooke slowly stood up and grabbed Chase's hand.

Peyton snarled as she grabbed her arm, "No way in hell."

Brooke sighed loudly as she crossed her arms and stood in her place.

Peyton sighed loudly in disbelief, "You just found out I that I though was pregnant…That's why I got that necklace that Monday. You felt guilty and bought me a necklace!?"

Nathan sighed and now focused his attention on the floor.

Peyton walked towards Brooke and punched her in the face, causing her to stumble backwards.

Brooke grabbed her face and her jaw dropped as she saw blood on her fingers and wiped her nose.

Peyton shook her head, "That's for being a hypocritical bitch, bitch." 

And, for once, Brooke was left speechless.

Peyton stormed out of the house and Lucas quickly stood up, ready to follow.

Haley walked towards the door quickly, "Wait up, Luke! Can you drive me back to your place?"

Nathan sighed, "Haley. Come on, we weren't together at the time."

Haley shook her head angrily, "Nathan, that doesn't matter. First of all, you cheated on her. You cheated on her after you found out she was pregnant. Is that why you spent so much time with Rachel after you found out I was pregnant?"

Nathan groaned, "Haley! Come on.." 

Haley shook her head, "When Lucas cheated on Brooke, and she found out, and Brooke gave Peyton all that crap. You didn't fess up. And, then Peyton revealed her feelings, and Brooke treated her like shit, Nathan. And, you didn't do anything at all. You knew she was going through." 

Nathan shook his head, his temper rising, "How would you even know what Peyton was going through? You were too busy trying to be popular and sucking up to Brooke! You and Peyton haven't been friends for a long time." 

Haley's eyes widened and she immediately turned around opening the door to leave.

Nathan sighed, "Haley!"

Haley slammed the door behind her, and Nathan shook his head to himself, sitting down on the sofa. Brooke, Chase, and Nathan all sat in awkward silence, each of them absorbed in their own thoughts.

Chase nodded, "…So, you and Peyton, huh, Nathan?"


End file.
